mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Patricia Scar
History: Patricia was born into poverty and resorted to stealing to make a living. She happened to be extrememly good at it actually. She eventually became the Order's top bounty to be captured and brought to the courts. However, she was never caught. She then met a young Jude, who managed to catch her before she could steal from him. However, instead of being turned over to the Order, she was taken to a Demon Realm to get out of the Order's reach. Patricia was cared for by Jude and trained in combat. He trained her in gun-fo while a Lizardman taught her swordsmanship. She wasn't good at gun-fu, but managed to learn enough to say that she had the skill. As for swordsmanship, she caught on very well and even managed to build up the strength to dual-wield swords. As acknowledgement to her skils, the Lizardman gave Patricia a Demon Silver Sword. Now with combat proficiency, Patricia joined up with Jude as a mercenary. They lasted as a rather unstable team for a few years. Jude would often scold Patricia for her reckless behaviour. Patricia hated it, but at the same time felt strong feelings for Jude. She often had sex with him after missions and eventually got pregnant. However, she didn't learn of this before being captured by the Order and beheaded. She woke up on an unknown date with a young girl beside her as well as a strange man. The man explained to her that due to the Demonic Energy from spending so much time in a Demon Realm, she ended up becoming a Dullahan after being beheaded. The man also explained that the little girl was her daughter and that she was pregnant with her during the time of her beheading. He further explained that the girl was human, but would become a Mamono if she died. The man then gave Patricia a set of armor that would make knocking her head off much more difficult, along with a sword made of a bloody metal full of dark magics. After learning her new body, Patricia set off with her daughter, whom she named Natalie. They ventured into Order territory without realizing, and while they slept, Natalie was taken by the Order. They left Patricia a note to capture Jude in exchange for her daughter. She knew that is was a false baregain and that they would kill her and Natalie the moment she turned Jude over. She still went after Jude none-the-less, following the trail of his soul. She eventually found him with a tall woman in a hot spring. This threw her into a jealous rampage as she took them both down and shackled them. She felt nothing but bitter hate for Zeph simply because she had been sitting with him in a hot spring. When Zeph had to pee, Patricia cruely gave her a bucket. When Zeph refused to use it, Patricia beat her and stabbed her through the gut with her Demon Silver Sword. However, while distracted, Jude managed to pop her head off and escape with it and Zeph. She was then at the wrath of Zeph, but was protected by Jude. After so much time as just a head, Patricia ended up sleeping a lot, missing most of the events during Jude and Zeph's travels. She eventually woke up to see Natalie. This brought such a shock to her, that she was unable to comprehend anything. However, when she saw the stitching around Natalie's neck and the eyepatch, her hate for Zeph became redirected towards the Order. She felt nothing but malice for the religious group of monster-haters. She also knew that the Order had captured her body and were doing who-knows-what to it. After an arguement between Jude and Zeph, they ended up going separate ways. Jude took Patricia's head and Natalie to tame a rat that Jude had captured in the bar basement of the previous town. Afterwards, they headed to an Order prison city where Patricia's body was being held. Needless to say, they were all captured. However, Jude used the rat to bring him his lockpicks through the barred window. He then used his lockpicking skills to get the jail cell open, knocked out the guard, and then freed all of the other prisoners, rallying them against the Order. As a mass of angry captives, they burned the entire prison was destroyed and the Order troops were forced to evacuate. Patricia got her body back in the confusion and fled with Jude and Natalie. The three eventually tracked Zeph back to Vallheim. They met up with her and went out to lunch together. Patricia was quiet, but Jude explained to Zeph what she was unable to say, which was an apology. After lunch, the three parted ways with Zeph and set back on their travels. Category:Characters